Run
by Sweetbubba
Summary: When it's difficult like it is now, you only ever want to be with the person you need most. But when the problem is being with that person in the first place, and everything seems to fall apart as you go, all you have left to do is run. Dasey.
1. Prologue

**Run | **_Where Do You Go From There? _

By the way she looked and the way you looked at her you wouldn't be able to tell what she felt. She was the type of girl who walked around with a shield of glass in front of her eyes, hazed and blurred to keep from seeing what was there. You couldn't tell how bad she wanted everyone to see past that shield of glass, and how bad she wanted her emotions to be known.

You just sort of wished you were the person who noticed that glass was there.

You wished you could tell everyone how you knew how it was 'love at first sight', or 'caught your eye, caught your mind', but then you'd be lying. You being you, you walked past her without recognition and went on with your life, not caring that she'd be there to stand in your way every once and a while.

She was supposed to be the last thing on your mind; you had your own road with your own priorities, you were two completely different people with two completely different opinions and outlooks on everything, but she would notice the smallest things you did that seemed normal to you and turn them against you in every way possible. She had to have control in the things you did, as if she was screaming at you not only because you didn't see things her way, but because she wanted you to acknowledge her. She wanted to be known by you, she wanted you to see past her ways and take her as the person she was. She wanted to know that you could stand through anything, she was testing you.

So, despite your stubbornness, your curiosity got to you and you were pondering what could happen if you did decipher her; if you did figure her out and take her on her words. With what was the best intentions you decided to go with this opportunity and get to know her, you wouldn't stop making her life a living hell of course, but in the smallest ways you showed her that you could handle the challenge she gave you, you grew closer and closer to her but with just enough distance to keep you in a state of longing.

Slowly, but surely, you did know her; everything about her, and slowly but surely, you fell in love along the way. But it wasn't free, you had to pay emotionally and physically for loving her; there was the fear of knowing, the fear of others finding out, and even the fear of rejection. So you'd watch from afar to hide from it all, not act on it and keep to yourself with it. There was even a point in time where you had avoided her because it got so bad, it didn't last long but you could tell it bothered her that you didn't even glance her way, so you dropped the avoiding her act and went back to pretending that she wasn't the center of your world, but you still acknowledged her because you didn't have a choice.

It was back to normal. Until of course she started to stir things up, and return the feelings that you hadn't plainly put out there, but made obvious in a way unknown.

The only fear left was the fear of the end. If it ended with her, if you screwed it up, you wouldn't live with yourself. You thoroughly convinced yourself that you two couldn't work because of the way things would end.

So you tried to avoid the situation.

The only option left being to run.


	2. Chapter One

**Run | **_An Addiction You Can't Shake, This Hurt You Can't Take_

Her hair began to fall lightly in her face, covering the view of her almost hollow eyes; those unusually distant blue orbs that were glued to the vegetable in her hand placed on the cutting board and the knife in her other one. She held it firmly as she slammed the sharp object down, slicing it bit by bit to nothing.

Her mind was elsewhere, but parts of her kept her grounded as she prepared dinner; hoping to make up for the fact that she had shown up unexpected and without any answers, hoping that they wouldn't bother asking any more questions as to why she did.

She looked up from the counter and caught a glimpse of the sun shining in from the window just above the sink; the light dimming to an almost twilight as the day passed. Of course the scenery caught her eye, and she pondered on it for about a split second before her mind went blank once again.

She lowered her gaze and picked up the vegetables she had previously chopped and dropped them in a pot, automatically moving onto the next step.

The lights in the room suddenly came on; she hadn't bothered to turn them on when she came in, she figured that it being daylight when she started was good enough for her to work with. She turned around and gave her mother a small smile when she saw she was leaning against the doorway.

"Hey, mom, I made dinner. I didn't want you to have too, you had a lot on your hands with Simon so I…" She had gone back to collecting her ingredients, but stopped and lifted her head when she realized Nora was staring at her with a certain look. A look that said she wasn't buying the act, or the story she threw at her.

Casey frowned; she didn't actually think she could get away with faking in front of her, but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Couldn't she just forget it for now, and forget everything that happened in the past week?

She sighed and slumped her shoulders; the minute she had spoken she should've known she was a dead giveaway. Her voice was almost a rough whisper, and had obviously shown that she was crying.

"Casey, I'm not letting this go. What's with the sudden visit? I know it's not like you never come around, but you only usually do on holidays. Are you okay…? Did something happen with-"

"Mom" she stopped her almost abruptly, she didn't want to hear his name, she didn't want any reminder of him, and of course it was difficult enough being in the house where they had _both_ spent their teenage years.

"Please don't say… It's just, it's handled already. I just need to stay hear for a while until I get my own place, and I know I hate to be trouble so I'll pay my own rent and stay in my old room if it'll save space-"

"You know you're always welcome here, sweetheart, you don't need to ask. We're your family." Nora smiled sadly as her eyes casted over the condition her daughter was in; she hadn't seen her in this state before, and it broke her heart.

Casey smiled softly, nodding and looking down at her hands on the porcelain counter-top, avoiding her mother's gaze where she now stood in front of her. She felt guilty, she told her mother everything and she knew not telling her something this important hurt her; but she really needed time, she needed to breathe.

"Thanks, mom." Was all she said, which was a sign that she shot out to her, pleading with her to just drop it. Her mother's smile sank, but she hid it with her hand over her mouth and a sigh.

"Alright, if you need anything you know where to find me, thank you for making dinner." She said in calmer tone, smiled, and walked out of the kitchen.

Casey bit her lip, her eyes suddenly glued to the tilling of the floor; the pattern shaped as diamonds and faded a light gray. She picked up a pepper, tearing her head away from looking at them and grabbing the knife she had again.

She slowly drifted back into her hazy state of mind and continued to cook like she had intended, but now instead of her mind being blank; it was full of thoughts of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Review please. _


End file.
